


We're Not Friends, Got it?

by red_special_specialist



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: GW2020, Homophobic Language, Kids, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, fiona is a badass, i have no idea what this is, i honestly don't know what to tag for this, mild violence, rated M for harsh and offensive language, teacher abuse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_special_specialist/pseuds/red_special_specialist
Summary: Ten year old Ian Gallagher is stuck in In-School Suspension with Mickey. What happens when a fight that breaks out between them gets too out of control?My fourth entry for Gallavich Week 2020!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134
Collections: Gallavich Week 2020





	We're Not Friends, Got it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I honestly don't know what this is. I wrote it in a hurry and it definitely isn't my best work. Also, it's not as sweet as my other oneshots have been, so beware of that. Anyway I hope you still enjoy reading!

Ian sat bored at his desk, as he watched the minutes tick away on the clock.

He had been sentenced to in-school suspension for a week, because he got into a fight with some snot nosed kid on the playground. When he got sent to the principal’s office, he tried to explain that it was in defense of his sister. The kid had called his older sister, Fiona, some terrible names, and Ian wasn’t going to sit by and let him get away with it.

However, the principal didn’t seem to care, and sentenced Ian to what was probably going to be the most boring week of his life.

He looked around the room at all the kids’ faces, looking as bored as Ian was, until his eyes landed on the kid sitting next to him.

Ian knew the kid, Mickey, all the way back from his little league days. He remembered how Mickey got kicked off for peeing on first base, and Ian still thought it was hilarious four years later.

Mickey was a little bit older than Ian. He was twelve, but had been held back a couple years, so him and Ian were in the same grade. His family was well known around the Southside as people not to get involved with, and Ian usually did his best to avoid them. He liked Mickey’s sister Mandy though. She seemed to be the only normal one out of all of them.

Ian glanced over to see Mickey drawing on his desk. It was a picture of a middle finger, and some words Ian couldn’t quite make out, written under it. Ian watched him a bit, deciding that Mickey was now the most interesting thing in the room. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stop watching the dark-haired kid scribble all over the desk. Finally, Ian had gotten bored again, and much to his surprise, decided to strike up a conversation.

“Hey,” Ian whispered, leaning in closer to Mickey, “Why are you here?”

Mickey looked up from his drawing, and scowled at Ian, “What are you, a cop or something? Fuck off.”

“I’m here, because I got into a fight,” Ian said, his voice still low, “Craig Hendershot called Fiona a bitch and a mega slut, so I hit him. Fiona is my older sister.”

“Why should I give a shit?”

“I like your drawing,” Ian continued, ignoring the fact that Mickey wasn’t in the mood for talking, “You spelled faggot wrong.”

“What?”

“Faggot has two g’s, and an o instead of an i. So, it would be ‘Mr. Fergusson is a faggot,’ not fagit.”

“You’d know, wouldn’t you, cock sucker?” Mickey snapped, causing the teacher to look up.

“Milkovich, language!”

Mickey flipped the teacher off, and then went back to drawing.

Ian tried not to smile when he saw Mickey erase the word and write it the way Ian had told him to. He watched Mickey continue to draw, until he whispered, “What did Mr. Fergusson do?”

“The fuck? Why are you still talking to me?”

“I’m bored.”

“Then fucking go to sleep.”

“How do you know Mr. Fergusson is a faggot?”

Mickey looked up at him then, and grinned a little, “Because all English teachers are.”

The way Mickey smiled at him, made Ian’s stomach flip. He didn’t really know why, but he definitely wouldn’t have minded if Mickey smiled at him like that again. “Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t.”

“Is Mr. Fergusson the one who gave you ISS?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Mickey hesitated, before saying, “He wanted me to read out loud to the class.”

“Ok? And you what? Didn’t?” Ian said slowly, not really understanding.

“Yeah. I told him I didn’t want to read, and he kept trying to make me, so I ripped up the stupid book and told him to eat shit and die.”

“And he gave you ISS for that?”

“Yeah,” Mickey grumbled, slinking down in his seat, his eyes trained on the drawing in front of him. He then looked to Ian, “So you knocked out Craig Hendershot?”

“Yup.”

“Good. He’s a little asshole anyway.”

“He said his brother fucked my sister, and that Fiona fucks every guy in school.”

“Well, does she?”

Ian shrugged, “Maybe. That’s not the point though. He should keep his mouth shut.”

Mickey nodded, “You gotta stand up for your sister. Us men need to protect our women. That’s what my dad says.”

Ian raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t your dad in jail, because your mom called the cops on him for hitting her?”

Mickey’s eyes went dark, “Shut the fuck up, bitch. At least my mom still lives with me.”

Ian’s eye widened at that. It was no secret that Ian’s mother had packed up and left a few months prior. But it was a low blow, and it hit Ian hard. Ian growled and kicked the bottom of Mickey’s chair, “Fuck you, you don’t know my mom. I hope your dad dies in jail. I hope he becomes someone’s prison bitch.”

Mickey stared at Ian in shock, “The fuck did you just say?”

“You heard me.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes, “Take it back.”

“Make me.”

Mickey then leapt out of his chair and tackled Ian to the ground. He got a couple good hits in, before Ian started fighting back, punching Mickey hard in the stomach.

Mickey fell backwards and Ian took the opportunity to wrestle him and gain control. He punched Mickey repeatedly in the face before Mickey was able to grab Ian’s wrist. When he did, he leaned forward and bit Ian on the arm.

Ian screamed, letting go of Mickey.

By this time the teacher had gotten up and stomped over to the two boys, “That is enough!” he grabbed Mickey’s shirt collar with one hand, and Ian’s with the other, “What is the matter with you two?!”

Both Mickey and Ian tried to worm their way out of the teacher’s grasp. Ian thrashed around, still trying to get to Mickey. He kicked his foot out, and instead of kicking Mickey like he intended, he kicked the teacher in the shin.

“Fuck,” the teacher swore, and then grabbed Ian hard by the hair, “You little fucking ingrate.”

“Ow,” Ian whimpered, as he started to cry, still trying to get out of the teacher’s grasp, “Get off me!”

“You’re lucky we don’t paddle kids anymore,” he sneered.

With the teacher so focused on Ian, this caused Mickey to break free from his hold, “Hey, let him go!” Mickey snapped, trying to pull the teacher’s hand from Ian’s head.

The teacher pushed Mickey back, causing him to back into his desk. Mickey growled, and then grabbed the pencil from his desk, “I said, let him go!” he yelled, and stabbed the teacher in the back of his leg.

The teacher shouted out, letting go of Ian’s hair and dropping to the floor. He clutched at his leg, trying to get the pencil that was lodged into the back of his leg out.

Ian backed away, eyes wide. He looked around at the other kids, who were in the same amount of shock.

“Gallagher!”

Ian’s head snapped toward the open window, where Mickey was already shoving their bags out of.

“You just gonna stand there? Let’s go.”

Ian watched as Mickey climbed out the window. He looked down at the teacher, cursing as he started to get up.

Afraid, Ian turned and made his way to the window, and climbed out. He tripped and landed on the ground, and suddenly he felt Mickey pull him to his feet. They both shared a look of understanding, and then they took off away from the school. They ran about two blocks, before Mickey reared off into an alleyway, and Ian followed him. They both stopped to catch their breath.

“Fuck that asshole,” Mickey said in between breaths.

“Why did he pull my hair like that?” Ian questioned softly, mostly to himself.

Mickey looked at him, and his eyes softened a bit, “Teachers, man. I’m pretty sure all of them want to kill us.”

Ian let out a shaky breath, “I just ran away from school. What if they call the police? I can’t go to juvie. Fiona would kill me.”

Mickey scoffed, “If they’re coming after anyone it’s gonna be me, ok? Quit worrying, that place is a fucking shit hole anyway.”

Ian hugged himself as he started to cry.

“Oh, C’mon, Gallagher, man up. Don’t do that shit.”

“I want to go home,” he sobbed, “I want my mom.”

“Christ,” Mickey hissed, “Will you shut up? You’re embarrassing the shit out of yourself.”

“I-I’m S-sorry M-m-mickey, I can’t h-help it.”

“Well, you better help it,” Mickey said, shoving him.

Ian started to cry even harder, slumping down against a wall, “H-he p-pulled my hair! It hurt!”

“Shit,” Mickey sighed, and sat down next to Ian, “Hey,” he said gently, “You’re ok. It’s going to be ok.”

Ian slowly looked to Mickey, and then after a beat, hugged him.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Mickey shrieked but made no effort to push Ian off.

“Thank you for saving me, Mickey. I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he grumbled, “Sorry about your mom, and shit.”

“It’s ok, but I miss her. Do you miss your dad?”

Mickey didn’t answer at first, but after a moment he said, “No.”

Ian looked up at him, his eyes puffy from crying, “Why not?”

“Because he broke my mom’s arm.”

Ian blinked up at him, and Mickey looked down. Ian then realized he’d never seen someone’s eyes look so blue before. He like Mickey’s eyes, and Mickey’s smile, and his voice. He watched as Mickey’s eyes dropped to his lips.

Before Ian could even begin to think about what that meant, Mickey pushed him away, his face beet red, “Get off me. You wanna get us both shot, or something?”

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he said, getting up, “Look, I’ll walk you back to your house.”

Ian stood up too, wiping at his eyes, “You will?”

“Don’t make this a thing. We’re not friends, got it?”

Despite Mickey’s threatening nature, Ian grinned at him, “Got it.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Let’s just go.”

Ian followed Mickey back onto the sidewalk, and then they both made their way to Ian’s house. When they arrived, Ian looked to Mickey, “Wanna come in?”

Mickey gave Ian an apprehensive look, “I don’t know, I-”

“C’mon,” Ian said, “We can watch tv.”

“Fine. But only because mom forgot to pay the electric bill, and we’re out of power.”

Ian smiled at him, happy to have someone to hang out with that wasn’t his brother. When they walked through the door, however, Ian was met with Fiona talking frantically on the phone with someone.

“I don’t know, V. Lip said he heard that Ian climbed out of the fucking window, but that was almost an hour ago. He’s ten, where the fuck would he go?”

“Uh, Fi.”

Fiona turned around, and when she saw Ian, she dropped the phone, “Ian, thank god.”

Ian ran up to Fiona and hugged her.

Fiona held her brother, petting his head, “I was in History class when Lip called from the Elementary school office. He said you left, and I came back home. I’ve been calling around looking for you.”

“I’m sorry, Fiona.”

“Lip said you got into a fight with one of the Milkovich kids and he stabbed your teacher with a pencil, and-” Fiona stopped in her tracks when she noticed Mickey standing right behind Ian, “Oh, fuck no,” she growled, and grabbed the killing bat, which was leaning against the wall.

The bat usually hung next to the stairs, but Fiona had used it earlier that morning to kill a rat, and now she was going to use it on Mickey. “You get the fuck out of my house, you little punk,” she snapped, shoving the bat, which still had rat blood on it, at Mickey’s chest.

“Fiona stop,” Ian said forcefully, stepping in between Mickey and the bat, “Don’t hurt him. It isn’t his fault.”

“Ian, you shouldn’t be hanging out with him. He made you skip school. I heard he stabbed one of your teachers.”

“Mickey was protecting me. We got into a fight, and the teacher separated us, and then I accidently kicked him, and then the teacher started pulling my hair, so Mickey stabbed him in the leg with a pencil, so he’d let me go.” Ian was speaking rapidly, but Fiona understood.

She put the bat down, her eyes set and filled with anger, “The teacher put his hands on you?”

Ian nodded solemnly.

She looked to Mickey, “Did he hurt you too?”

“He pushed me when I tried to make him let go of Ian, but that’s about it.”

“You two go sit on the couch. I’ll come and fix you up in a minute. I’m gonna call the school first and tell them you’re here,” she said, walking into the kitchen, “No one fucking touches one of my kids,” she muttered.

Ian and Mickey both sat down on the couch and waited. A few minutes passed before Mickey said, completely out of nowhere, “I don’t know how to read.”

Ian looked to Mickey with a furrowed brow, “What?”

“Well, I can read a little, but I’m not that good at it. That’s why I got so mad in Mr. Fergusson’s class. I couldn’t understand the words, and he made me feel stupid.”

“Oh,” Ian said simply.

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Ian said, suddenly coming up with an idea, “I can teach you how to read.”

Mickey looked genuinely surprised, “Really?”

“Sure,” Ian shrugged, “I taught my brother Carl how to read. I’m sure I can teach you too.”

“You don’t think that makes me, I don’t know, dumb?”

Ian shook his head, “No. I know a lot of people older than you that can’t read. Besides, I don’t think you need to know how to read to be smart.”

Mickey smirked at him, “Thanks, Gallagher… You know the school is gonna have our asses for this though? We’ll probably get expelled. Well, you won’t, but I probably will.”

“That’s ok. Gives us more time to help you learn how to read, right?”

Mickey laughed a little, and clapped Ian on the shoulder, “Right.”


End file.
